Three for the price of one the past
by Ruby Red Elf
Summary: This story is conected to Riane is crazy's stories which i have been a part of helping with, so I decided to the the 3 new teachers past and this is the first bit
1. HI CHIPMUNK!

"Hello my name is Fiora Shadowstorm, I'm a fire Nymph! I live or rather lived in Ashenvale the most enchanting place on ever. I was kinda exiled forever because I accidentally blew up the capital they took it way to harsh. So now i'm out here sitting on this rock talking to you...... hey were do you think you're going! (the chipmunk Fiora was talking to runs away) dam it! Why is it every time i find someone to talk to they run away humph!"  
  
Fiora sits for a couple minuets then leans backward and falls off her rock, "Owww! OH you'll pay for that rock!" Fiora shots fire from her hand at the rock! "Humph that will show it!" Fiora dusts herself of and walks away.  
  
later that night   
  
Fiora is muttering under her breath "stupid wilderness nothing to do... ahhhhhh!" Fiora falls into a hole.  
  
"hey! what the....... this is a little bit big of a pot hole and OWWWWWWW!! WHAT JUST POKED ME!!! I'm probably just going crazy I mean I am talking to myself!"  
  
"Hey need some help?" A mysterious voice from the top of the hole says  
  
"What who said that!" Fiora looks like she is going crazy as she spins around  
  
"She looks crazy maybe thats why she's in the hole in the first place" A second voice says  
  
"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Fiora yells then under her breath "not that crazy at least"  
  
"Don't be mean she needs our help!" The first voice says  
  
"FINE!" The second voice yells "Here hang on to this stick!"  
  
Fiora grabs the stick and without realising it burns it to a crisp!  
  
"AHHHHH its a monster run!" one of the voices says  
  
Fiora hears little feet running away.  
  
"I have the worst luck ever!" Fiora cries "First i'm exiled and now this what next!"  
  
"Fell down the hole to did ya......." A very masculine voice behind Fiora says  
  
"OH my god it you!" Fiora yells 


	2. Who are you?

  
  
"Wait who are you, do I even know you?" Fiora says stupidly  
  
"OH FOR GODS SAKE FIORA!" The voice screams  
  
"Oh my god your the chipmunk for the forest earlier aren't you! Oh I knew your would come back!" Fiora squeals  
  
"You idiot (a hand hits her on the head) It's me Wimly!" He says  
  
"Wimly......wimly wimly wimly......does't ring a bell"  
  
"Fiora I'm your best friend!"  
  
"OH THAT WIMLY!" Fiora says like she has just figured out the biggest secret ever  
  
"There is only one of me in the world you know." Wimly says  
  
"Oh do shut up!" Fiora says "and lets get out of the hole."  
  
"Oh lets" Wimly says delighted  
  
thirty minuets of excruciatingly hard climbing Wimly is at the top  
  
"What took you so long?" Fiora says looking very relaxed  
  
"Fiora I just climbed out a very large pit!"  
  
"Climb there was a elevator down there" Fiora giggles  
  
"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me" Wimly screams  
  
"You looked so adorable climbing up the wall!" Fiora giggles once again  
  
"OH you are impossible you are!" Wimly roles his eyes  
  
"We better get moving I met some one who want's to meet you!" Wimly chirps  
  
So Wimly and Fiora walk of looking very closely for any large holes in the ground.  
  
A/N- Ok....ok...ok the story is going to get interesting as soon and I get another character in you see there is a plan in my head which I need to get out but its coming out really slowly so bars with me 


	3. MYSTICAL MY BUTT!

A/N- OK I said this chapter would be longer and it will be see I keep my word!! SEE!!  
  
A Lady is green paces her cottage.  
  
"Where is that Wimsly?" She says quite flustered  
  
"Astaria! OPEN THE DOOR!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!?" Wimsly yells at the top of his lungs  
  
"Astaria? Who's Astaria" Fiora exclaims  
  
"I am and who is this you've brought with you Wimsly?" Astaria says mysticly  
  
"My question is who are you and how do you know my friend Wimsly?" Fiora barks  
  
"If you must know my name is Astaria Moonshine, I found your friend looking for you, and may I say I've heard a great deal about you." Astaria opens the door.  
  
"OK then.....ummmmm, can I ask a question?"  
  
"Sure what is it would wish to learn?" Astaria says mystically  
  
"First what's up with the fake accent!" Fiora say very forwardly  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA she say right through it" Wimsly laughs  
  
"SHUT UP Wimsly!" Astaria snears stoping her mystic talking  
  
"Oh ya and whats up with the vines" Fiora points to the vines coming off Astaria's dresss  
  
"Nothing really I just comtrol water and plants, nothin big"  
  
Fiora stands with her mouth open "you what!?!?!"  
  
"Wimly soo why have you brought this girl here?" Astaria whispers to Wimly  
  
"I CAN HEAR YOU!! I'm right here!" Fiora says  
  
'Well I brought her because because ummmmmm..... Oh ya she has 'Powers'" Wimly says a mater-o-factly  
  
"HAHAHAHA and what does she control!!! STUPIDITY!! HAHAHA!!" Astaria squeels  
  
Fiora shots fire into Astaria's hair, Astaria stops laughing (She looks like a drowned animal after she shoots water from her had to put out the fire)  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Fiora rolls around the floor laughing her butt off.  
  
"HUMPH fine then she has power" Astaria sneers grumply  
  
Wimly chokes back a laugh. 


End file.
